The technology relates to a control apparatus of a vehicle which controls power to be generated by a drive unit.
An electrical vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) is driven by a motor that is directed to running. The power derived from the running-use motor is transmitted to drive wheels through a transmission mechanism such as a transmission and a drive shaft. The transmission mechanism has a natural frequency with respect to a vibration in a rotation direction of torque. Hence, the transmission mechanism resonates and thus generates a large vibration in the rotation direction of the torque when a resonance frequency component that is synchronized with the natural frequency is included in the power to be transmitted. To address this, in general, the typical electrical vehicle performs a control that restrains the resonance of the transmission mechanism by attenuating the resonance frequency component when the component is included in the power generated by the running-use motor.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2011-205799 discloses, as a prior art related to one implementation of the technology, a technique that detects a factor such as an abnormal vibration by combining a torque command with a high-frequency vibration waveform and supplying a motor controller with the combined torque command. JP-A No. 2008-167623 discloses, as a prior art related to one implementation of the technology, a technique that prevents occurrence of a slip by increasing a torque command value while causing oscillation in the torque command value when requested torque increases beyond a predetermined rate.